freedom_skies_domfandomcom-20200214-history
Second Galactic War
'' "Many good men have been lost in this war. As I stand atop the ruins of Earth, on the marble ground of the former capitol of the Orion Empire, it is good to say...This war is over. We can now rest, and worry no more of the next battles and the next deaths to come." - General Mikhail Junharam the morning after November 23 The Second Galactic War was the largest-multi stellar war fought by humanity ever recorded lasting from January 6th, 2407 to November 25th, 2412. The war led to the complete collapse of the Orion Empire and signaled the end to their once cruel regime and the rise of a new galactic government. Major & Key Engagements 'The Battle of Earth (May 2nd, 2412-November 23rd, 2412) The Battle of Earth was the final battle in which The United Rebellion to Restablish Freedom and the Calistans fought together once more in order to finally bring an end to the Orion Empire's regime. The battle was the second most costly engagement in the war, leading to the death of protagonist Trevor Keplid and millions of casualties on both sides, with the United Rebellion to Reestablish Freedom taking more casualties in this battle than in any other in the war. The Battle was considered the greatest triumphs by the Free Peoples of the Galaxy, and showed the cooperation that stood between all whom formed it for the cause of Freedom. '''The Second Battle of Uvtral (December 2nd, 2411-Febuary 23rd, 2412) The Battle of Uvtral was the most costly battle on behalf of the Orion Empire and total collateral damage, between the United Rebellion to Reestablish Freedom and the Orion Empire. The battle took place on the urbanized-city planet of Uvtral which, on account for it's description, spelled out the chaos which would have reigned forth on it and her inhabitants. Uvtral, being one of the many space port planets and key stronghold location to the Orion Empire's Inner Defence Circle, was a top priority of protection for her owners. Most of the Imperial Navy was sent to Uvtral from the outer and inner reaches of the vast empire, to counter the Combined Rebellion To Restablish Freedom's rapid advance into her inner systems. The lose at the Battle of Uvtral severely decapitated the Orion Empire's navy and army, leaving the Orion Empire's defence crippled and unable to support offensive operations. 'The Fall of Calisto' (June 3rd, 2410-September 15th, 2410) - The Fall of Calisto was the most costly battle, on behalf of the Calistans, fought between the forces of the Calistan Empire and the Orion Empire, resulting in the complete destruction of the planet's atmosphere and capability to support life. The Fall of Calisto led to the Great Disappearence until the near end of the war when the Calistans returned to the galaxy to assist the United Rebellion to Reestablish Freedom in the Battle of Earth. The battle was first fought as a space battle and later as a 10 day ground battle in which the Orion Empire decisively engaged the Calistans in bloody hand to hand combat until the Last March of the Calistans marked the destruction of the once prosperous civilization and the evacuation of the Calistans to their dimension.. It was the second costliest engagement for the Orion Empire and resulted in the execution of high ranking generals to cover up the failure to secure Calistan Technology and instead were given the orders for the destruction of planet. It came out with 30 Billion dead and 32 Billion wounded. 'The Battle of Norham' (January 5th, 2410-February 4th, 2410)-The Battle of Norham was one of the major engagements between the Allied forces and the Central forces and ended as a tragic defeat for the Allied forces at the hands of the Orion Empire and ISC. The battle also marked the split of the allied forces and exposed Calisto as the next target for the Orion Empire's unstoppable path of conquest. 'The Battle of Helksag' (September 30th, 2407-January 10th,2410)- The Battle of Helksag was the longest engagement through the course of the war. The war on the fuel-rich planet having lasted 4 years and resulted in one of the most prominent Allied victories in the war. This was the first major engagement in the war. It was fought in some of the most deploring conditions and became the face of the horrors and atrocities commited by the Orion Empire. It was fought with a total of 56 billion casualties, around 20 billion dead and 36 billion wounded or missing. The battle was well known for the intense fighting underground in caverns, where armed miners from both sides clashed in claustrophobic tunnels in chaos. The fuel acquired by the Calistans there was one of the crucial factors in determining the war, as it allowed them to continue a staggering war effort to fuel their industry and their war machine. 'The Battle of Taloraan' (October 3rd, 2409-December 30th, 2409)- The Battle of Taloraan was one of major engagements between the Allied and Central Forces. It was a major Allied defeat after ISC detonated a nearby neutron star and destroyed the surrounding region in the Talorr system, resulting in billions of casualties for both the Allies and surviving Calistans in the galaxy. Having had lost hope in the war, the allies took an unacceptable 57 Billion '''dead and 30 Billion wounded. However, it was considered one of the greatest victories, as it had steeled Free People's resolve to fight through. The Battle of Equinox (January 17th, 2411-March 1st,2412)- The Battle of Equinox was one of the major engagement in within the Second Galactic War and a costly one for the forces of the BlackLight Incorporations. It was fought between BlackLight and the Central Powers during the near end of the war. This battle resulted in the death of 'The Director'(the leader of the elusive but highly skilled Blacklight Incorporations) and led to a split in the ideologies of the BlackLight Corporation. It was a daring defense that was successful but had cost the Republic of Equinox nearly all of it's 1.2 trillion members strong army. '''The Battle of Andrusa-VII (October 12th, 2412-October 12th, 2412)- The battle of Andrusa-VII was the first intervention of another kind, when the Republic of Verittia struck into war the the ISC and the Orion Empire. It was a costly mishap battle that ended with the ISC's first loss in the war. When the Republic of Verittia flew itself to the United Rebellion to Re-establish Freedom, Verittia had given its most valueable weapon, the Chronotonic Torpedo, which allowed to shoot through the ISC's shields at will. 'The Skirmish at Haruna Prime' (November 28th, 2412-November 31st, 2412) As the Orion Empire was retreating some of it's few remaining forces from Earth. They came across a Calistan Fleet near the Haruna System, where they finally began their true last assault, pitting the Calistans and the Rebels in a final battle that decided the fate of both the remaining Calistans and the rest of the galaxy. There were no Orion Empire survivors. 'First, Second, and Third Battles of Chronara' (January 2nd, 2408-March 5th, 2408, September 20th, 2408-October 3rd, 2408, March 1st, 2409-June 3rd, 2409) The Battles on Chronora were a series of 3 engagements throughout 2408 and 2409. It was started by the ISC in an attempt to draw away Calistan resources from Helksag and had escalted to a combined ISC and Orion Empire effort to sap away the Calistans before launching a massive assault on Helksag's surface. The First Battle ended as a shattering defeat for Calisto, whom lost it's territory within one month of brutal fighting. The Second Battle introduced the frightening weapon that the ISC had produced, ionized hydrochloric acid in it's gaseous form. Survivors, if any, were left with brutal scars that would remain forever on their bodies. The engagement ended with another defeat for the Allies and allowed the Central Powers to gain relief on Helksag. The Third Battle was a stunning victory for the Allied forces, having been more organized and better equipped, the ISC had not lost much in material and it was a tactical defeat. This defeat hadn't been counted by their commanders, however. The three engagements collectively summed up to 17 Billion dead and 20 Billion wounded. 'Battle of Yandrulan-II' (January 4th, 2409-March 31st, 2410) The Battle of Yandrulan-II was a major engagement fought in the Andrusa sector, in the shadowy, dark, and jungle infested Yandrulan-II, a key planet in the ISC's "Engagement Route". This route was a system of planets that allowed the ISC to launch assaults into key planets such as Helksag, which if allowed, would result in a devastating defeat on the surface and turn the tide of Allied Offensives in the planet in favor of the Central Powers. The assault was spearheaded by Calisto's newly formed 29th Special Forces division, whom was to land and assault cities surrounding the capitol city. The assault came with unexpected resistance from the natives and ISC troopers, who supplied the native people with weapons and ammunition. While many supply routes and ships were destroyed, the battle resulted in a bloody stalemate and a destructive defeat, with 10 Billion dead and 13 Billion wounded. 'Battle of Har-Onuma' (March 4th, 2411-June 3rd, 2411) The Battle of Har-Onuma was an assault on the mostly aquatic world of Har-Onuma, home to a race of humanoid amphibians. It was an Orion Empire underwater assault, with assistence from the ISC and the Janmamar Alliance. The Allies fought back with the BlackLight Scuba Batallion, who fought especially bravely and was awarded the Heroes of the Galaxy Award for their actions. The Har-Onumans were also commended for their actions in defending their homeworld. The Remnants of the Juno Empire also made an appearence, being the Orion Empire's long lost enemy. The two sides fought to the bitter end against each other, but it ended in a catastrophic tactical defeat for the Central Powers, and it was no less catastrophic for the allies, as the water turned red from the bloodshed under the waves. 'Battle of Unulan' (April 10th, 2409-June 2nd, 2409) The Battle of Unulan was an offensive by the Orion Empire against the Remnants of the Juno Empire. The ground battle was fought in the desert plains, where the Juno Empire had begun cloning men to rebuild an army great enough to reclaim their land. It was an allied defeat, and the Juno Empire consequently had to remain with only 30 Billion men for their attacks in the war. 'Battle of Intrusdan-III' (Date here) The Battle of Intrusdan-III was considered the Calistan Military's last attempt to keep the Orion Empire and ISC away from Norham 'First Battle of Uvtral' (Date here-Date here) The First Battle of Uvtral was one of the Rebellion's most shameful and humiliating defeats in terms of morale. It was a one sided massacre in which the Orion Empire fiercely repulsed a Rebel fleet in a one on one space battle. The rebels had only fought in space, and never managed to land on the surface. 'Battle of Ranyetum' (January 4th, 2411-March 24th, 2411) The Battle of Ranyetum was part of the Allied "OPERATION: ZUGZWANG", it was a seemingly insignificant planet that was used as a staging ground for attacks on Norham and Helksag. With a fierce Imperial and ISC resistance, the rebels pushed forward with Calistan remnant armies from Calisto, which was destroyed earlier. The most notable engagement was the clash for the key town and staging ground of Hayundral, in which several ISC armored divisions encircled the city before bombing it to near dust, afterwards they laid a 3 week siege on the defenders, the 79th Calistan Batallion, and the 1st Armored Division. Soon later they flooded the town with a Division of warriors tasked to leave no survivors. The 79th fought with little to no weaponry for 3 weeks straight before the siege was lifted by the Rebels, whom threatened to encircle the ISC themselves. Battle of Andrusa-III (July 10th, 2412-November 25th, 2412) The Battle of Andrusa-III was fought nearly immediately after the Battle of Andrusa-VII, on the dense and jungle infested planet abandoned by the Imperials and ceded to the ISC in their pact. The ISC were the only Central Galactic Force present and fought against the United Rebellion to Reestablish Freedom and Empire of Calisto, as well as elements of the Republic of Equinox/Republic of Novakia. Statistics and Commanders ''Belligerents: Allied Powers United Rebellion to Reestablish Freedom Empire of Calisto Republic of Equinox (2408-2412) The Republic of Verittia (2412) The Republic of Juno (2408-2412) The Republic of Har-Onuma (2411-2412) The Republic of Novakia (2408-2412) Central Powers The Orion Empire The Inter-Spacial Concordium (2408-2412) The Republic of Juno (2407) The Republic of Novakia (2407) The Republic of Ublika (2407-2409) *The Republic of Ublika Surrendered in 2409 *Juno and Novakia rebelled in 2408 ' Allied Power Commanders '''United Rebelion to Reestablish Freedom: "Chosen One" Trevor Keplid+ Grand Admiral Victor Coreskini Admiral Marie Limbrene Admiral David Gemnry+ General Wilhelm Feilbren+ General Tyler Winston General Kendra Keplid General Michael Hawham+ General Howard Jamison 'Empire of Calisto:' Emperor of Calisto Christobal Benedict+ Grand General Louis Trevontar+ High General Markus Greene+ General Mikhail Junharam (Later High General) General Richard Granger+ (Calistan Traitor) Grand Admiral Yara Gargan+ Admiral Nigel Baxter+ (Later Grand Admiral) Admiral Pitchard Loksten+ General James Denuram+ General Robert Halogan+ General George Lamar Admiral Gregory Wiggins+ Admiral Trevor Hartman Admiral Jordan Wilson+ 'BlackLight Corporation:' 'The Director'+ Various other unknown commanders+ Other Allied Power Commanders: 'Har Onuma:' Har'''-'Onuman King Hin-Charn+ General Yen Samnur General Lee Insham+ Admiral Ahrnum Istbankur+ Central Power Commanders 'Orion Empire: Emporer Marcus Gilson+ Grand Admiral Benstrict Hemelin+ Grand Admiral Forest Pilston+ Admiral Abraham Gile+ Admiral Jorge Debren+ Field Marshall Victor Onleens+ Numerous other army & navy generals+ '''Inter-Spacial Concordium: Fleetmaster Thalius Yhiale Shipmaster Inferetus Yhiale General Intere Forenthe General Korenth Renesth General Jovian Foroth General Teremph Lorketh Field Marshal Lerenth Korpechkov Field Marshal Ensereth Torlenth+ Captain Dennis Theary+ 23rd Fleet Battalion+ 24th Fleet Battalion+ 2nd Fleetmaster Ironeth Korus+ 'Strength' 'The United Rebellion to Reestablish Freedom:' 'Empire of Calisto:' 17 Trillion Soldiers: *79th Infantry Batallion *Gold Company+ *6th Scout Batallion+ *44th Special Forces Armoured Batallion *2nd Mechanized Infantry Division *293rd Special Infantry Forces+ *32nd Medical Corps 5 Billion Ships *''Heglar-''Class Corvettes V1/V2 *''Jaunaram-''Class Frigates V1/V2 *''Euthclanen-''Class Destroyers'' V1/V2'' *''Kalranum-''Class Battleships V2 Only *''Spritus''-Class Capitol Ships'' V1/V2'' **The Charismatic+ **The Spirit of Calisto+ *''Insprinable-''Class Siege Carriers V1/V2 *''Victory-''Class Super-Dreadnought V2 Only **''The ''Invincible+ *Type-8 "Relentless" Heavy Bombers *Type-2 "Divine" Medium Bombers *Type-21 "Freedom" Patrol Bombers *Type-3 "Light Dash" Escort Fighters *Type-13 "Thunderclap" Interceptor/Bombers *Type-63 "Catalina" Atmospheric Assault Carriers *Type-32 "Destructus" Gunships *Type-59 "Promethean" Dropships **The "Bad Kitty" **The "Imperial Kicker"+ **The "Concordium Scare"+ 'The Orion Empire:' 'The Inter-Spacial Concordium:' Outcome The outcome of the Second Galactic war was a heaping 40.5 Billion Casualties, as fighting had erupted on every front of the Galaxy in a chaotic mess. The war still stands as the bloodiest war fought in the Galaxy. The rise of a new democracy meant that the galaxy was at peace until the ISC and several alien species, in 2414, assaulted the galaxy in vengeance against humanity, pitting the new government in a new kind of war against an old enemy. Some of the atrocities commited were the use of Chemical Weapons on Helksag and Chronoma by both Rebels and Calistans as well as the Orion Empire and the ISC. It also began the Age of Democracy and disbanded the Republic of Calisto and BlackLight Corporation, both splitting into respective factions and groups.